dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Man of Steel (Movie)
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: | Plot = (Quoted from the official IMAX website:) "Clark Kent/Kal-El (Henry Cavill) is a young twenty-something journalist who feels alienated by powers beyond his imagination. Transported years ago to Earth from Krypton, a highly advanced, distant planet, Clark struggles with the ultimate question ‘Why am I here?’ Shaped by the values of his adoptive parents Martha (Diane Lane) and Jonathan Kent (Kevin Costner), Clark discovers having extraordinary abilities means making difficult decisions. When the world is in dire need of stability, an even greater threat emerges. Clark must become a Man of Steel, to protect the people he loves and shine as the world’s beacon of hope – Superman." | Cast = Primary Cast *Henry Cavill as Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as General Zod Supporting Cast *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang Interviews | Notes = “Superman is the jewel in the DC crown, and really what we’re trying to do is get his house in order, and then who knows what’s possible.” :–Director Zack Snyder on whether Man of Steel is laying the groundwork for a Justice League movie | Trivia = (From DC Movies Wiki) *In the words of Warner Bros. President Alan F. Horn, "I thought Superman Returns (2006) was a very successful movie, but I think it should have done $500 million worldwide. We should have had perhaps a little more action to satisfy the young male crowd." $175 million is the maximum budget the studio is aiming for The Man of Steel. *Comic book writer Mark Millar planned a trilogy of films, running to eight hours, which would chronicle the life story of Superman. He had pitched a sequel idea whilst Bryan Singer was still attached, but due to his association with Marvel Comics, was turned down. However, once a reboot was announced, Millar pitched his trilogy idea to Warner Bros, where it was subsequently turned down. *The president of Legendary Pictures Thomas Tull said that "Superman needs a powerful antagonist, a worthy opponent." Tull also wants to evoke Superman as an "angry God." *David Goyer, James McTeigue, Jonathan Nolan and Chris Columbus were all linked with Directing the movie. *Darren Aronofsky, Duncan Jones, Ben Affleck, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves and Jonathan Liebesman were considered to direct the movie. Zack Snyder was later chosen. *Actors Brandon Routh, Tom Welling, Joe Manganiello, Patrick Wilson, Erryn Arkin and Sam Worthington have all been rumored to star in the movie. The part of Superman ultimately went to Henry Cavill. Cavill was the front runner to play Superman in another Superman movie but Routh was cast instead. *Matthew Goode, Armie Hammer, Matt Bomer and Robin O'Donoghue were on the final shortlist for the lead role. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Dianna Agron, Kristen Stewart, Malin Akerman, Rachel McAdams, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kristen Bell, Lake Bell and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. *Before Diane Lane was cast, actresses considered for Martha Kent included Julianne Moore, Lisa Rinna, Jodie Foster, Bridget Fonda and Elisabeth Shue. *Amanda Seyfried auditioned for a role but was turned down. *Viggo Mortensen and Daniel Day-Lewis were considered to play General Zod. *Before Kevin Costner was cast as Jonathan Kent, Dennis Quaid, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Biehn and Kurt Russell were considered. *Prior to being cast as Lois, Amy Adams had two previous Superman connections. Adams played Jodi Melville in "Smallville" (2001); and her co-star from Enchanted (2007), James Marsden played Richard White in Superman Returns (2006). *Both director Bryan Singer and actor Brandon Routh expressed interest in reprising their positions from Superman Returns (2006) on this film; Singer had originally outlined several sequels to follow his story, and Routh was contracted as well. When Warner Bros. announced this film as a "clean reboot" from Singer's film, Routh still expressed interest in returning before Zack Snyder declared that this movie would have no ties to any previous cinematic incarnation of the character. *Due to his success with the Batman franchise Christopher Nolan was brought on to help develop the reboot of Superman along with screenwriter David S. Goyer. This was merely as a creative consultant, it was never intended for Nolan to direct. When Zack Snyder was later brought on as director, Nolan chose to hand all creative control over to Snyder and focus on The Dark Knight Rises (2012). According to Nolan's wife/producer Emma Thomas, "They Nolan and Goyer brought it to an appropriate screenplay and it's now Snyder's picture." *Sean Penn was offered a major role in the film but turned it down. *Kevin Costner's role was previously played by Glenn Ford. Both of them have been involved in competing projects about Wyatt Earp. Glenn was cast in Tombstone (1993), but had to drop out. Costner played the title role in Wyatt Earp (1994), which also cast him opposite Gene Hackman (the original Lex Luthor) as his father. *To prepare himself for the role of playing the Man of Steel, Henry Cavill went through a rigorous workout regime to achieve his Superman physique. The English actor gained approximately 20 pounds of muscle during his time of preparation, and in-between breaks onset, keep up with his much muscular frame by performing push ups and pull ups to pass the time. He wanted to look like the character seen in the iconic comics. Other ways that Cavill has altered his appearance was that he changed his natural brown hair color to a rich, jet black. | Links = * Man of Steel entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * wikipedia:Man of Steel (film) * SCREENRANT: ‘Man of Steel’ Flying Toward IMAX 3D Release; New Plot Details }} Video Gallery Video:Man of Steel - Official Trailer 2 HD|New Trailer 2 Video:Man of Steel - Man of Steel - Trailer|"Trailer" Video:Man of Steel - Kent Trailer|"Kent Trailer" Video:NYCC Man of Steel - David Goyer|"David Goyer" Video:Amy Adams Talks Man of Steel|"Amy Adams" Video:Man of Steel - Jor-El Trailer|"Jor-El Trailer" Category:Superman Movies